


Drone

by orphan_account



Category: Resident Evil: Code Veronica
Genre: Angst, F/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:24:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred waits for Alexia to return to him one evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drone

**Author's Note:**

> Story takes place before the events of the game.

Alfred tugged at the leather bonds around his wrist, testing the strength. Not that he would be foolish enough to attempt escape if the bonds permitted it, nor would he desire to try. He twisted his wrist to the side and pulled. The leather held his joints until his bones slid, the cartilage tugged between body and bonds.

Perfect.

He was ready for Alexia now.

As he reclined on his bed, he wondered how long she would make him wait. There had been times, Alfred remembered, that she had simply not come at all. He had waited for her, half nude and trembling with anticipation; lost and crying hours later, when he'd unlocked himself from the warm cuffs.

 _He was so alone, she hadn't come to him. She was lost forever--_

No.

Alfred shook his head to clear his thoughts. His blond hair was no longer slicked back, but frayed at the nape of his neck from rubbing the silk cushion behind him.

Alexia would come to him tonight. He knew.

He had killed a guard that day.

Alfred felt his lips twitch with glee at the memory of the man's heavy screams growing choked and wet with blood as Alfred began to cut out his tongue. He had regretted it later, wanting to hear the man beg for death as Alfred had flayed his overly muscled thighs and started picking apart the sinews group by group. He felt a familiar hunger pooling between his thighs at the memory. As if to bring him back to attention, he suddenly heard the sharp peals of laughter that could only fall from Alexia's beautiful painted mouth.

Alfred immediately dropped all thoughts of the guard and his bloody legs from his mind and craned his pale neck, attempting to catch a glimpse of silk stocking or pale shoulders. Instead, he saw only a single white silk glove descending over his solar plexus. His breath stopped as the soft fingertips moved ever closer to his bare skin. He wondered if the touch would be warm and sensuous or cold, as Alexia was.

 _Alexia was cold and far away and he couldn't touch her, couldn't --_

A soft, warm hand struck his chest, a fingertip grazing the nipple and Alfred gasped. "You will think only of me, here, with you." Alexia's voice rang clear in his ears, the sound so intoxicating he could taste the flavor of her words in his mouth. Those were the moments that made Alfred feel like one half of a perfect, beautiful whole. As the white silk hand moved to stroke along his ribs, Alfred mentally scolded himself for letting his mind wander, for doubting the love of this brilliant Queen who had deemed his life worthy to be lost in her place. Alfred longed to hold his beautiful mirror self, to stroke her hair and touch her in ways that only he was allowed to consider.

He felt as though he were doing it already.

He could already taste her lipstick and they hadn't even kissed.

Alexia, knowing his wants and desires as she always did, laughed again. "Patience, my brother. There will be time enough for that later." As she spoke, her silken fingers began to skillfully work at the fastenings on his trousers, plucking out the buttons like eyes from sockets. Alfred drew in a shaky breath as he was finally exposed, tender and aching and desperate for anything his Queen would give him. Briefly he entertained the idea of being wrapped in her core, finally feeling the connection of their thoughts reflected in the union of their bodies. He moaned out-loud at the thought of such a pleasure, but knew it could not be. They didn't dare try, as that would be no match for the mental unity they shared and the attempt would be a futile measure. Alexia hated futility.

His thoughts were disturbed by a sharp slap to his cheek. Alexia was becoming angry with him. "Your focus is waning. Shall I leave you to your thoughts?"

Alfred shuddered, the idea of Alexia leaving him too horrible to comprehend. "No." He gasped, pleading. "No, please. You are my only, my Queen. Please, punish me for my insolent thoughts. I only desire to think of you." There were tears stinging his blue eyes and he caught a brief glimpse of his tears mirrored in Alexia's.

"Very well, brother. You shall receive a worthy punishment." Without warning, the pale hand enveloped his cock in warm silk, stroking and pulling and nearly crushing his shaft in a cruel grip.

"Ah!" Alfred yelped, gasping for breath, thrusting up into the gloved hand despite it's roughness. He instantly regretted his brash movement, as this was meant to be a punishment. The hand let go of his cock and before Alfred could beg again, it delivered a stinging slap to his hardness. The shock of it forced a shriek from Alfred, who twitched but didn't thrust. His eyes slid closed and he surrendered himself completely to his sister's mercy.

Silk-wrapped fingers traced his eyebrows, followed the hard line of his nose to his softly parting lips. The tip of one finger slipped inside, running along the upper row of teeth as though inspecting a stallion for purchase. Alfred's breath grew to shallow pants as Alexia's voice slid over him like smoke. "Remove it," she cooed in his ear.

Alfred bit down on the very tip of the glove's middle finger and held fast as Alexia withdrew her hand. The warm, newly exposed flesh slid smoothly down his chest and across his navel to give a slow, apologetic stroke across the slick head of his flushed cock before continuing the merciless pace once more. Fingers tightened and twisted along his cock from base to tip and Alfred was panting and desperate. He thought of his beautiful sister, somehow still immaculate and powerful even as he descended into this unique madness that only she could bestow upon him. He envisioned her cold blue eyes boring into him as he writhed, hot and messy on the sheets of his childhood bed and the pressure in his groin increased to a breaking point. Alfred was suddenly desperate to see her graceful, long-fingered hand pulling and coaxing this insanity out of him.

Struggling without the help of his arms, Alfred pushed his head up and quickly tried to focus his eyes on the hand at his groin. The glint of a thick cut sapphire on a man's ring flashed across his vision, shattering his illusion of a slim wrist and long, feminine nails.

 _gone she's gone and this is all that's left of me_

The Ashford son came over his own hand with a shudder and sob.

He was alone.


End file.
